An organization can be presented in many different formats. For example, an organization or company can be represented as an organization chart which graphically represents the management structure of an organization, such as relationships of managers and employees within a company. These organization charts are very useful as aids in assisting personnel from human resource to determine specific needs of the company.
To create an organization chart, a manager or administrator needs to filter through many documents and data to determine the current structure and needs of an organization. These organization charts are also static in nature, and will require a complete update even upon the occurrence of a single event, e.g., hiring of a new manager, a reassignment of personnel to a new department or division of the company, etc. This is a tedious and time consuming process, which is prone to mistakes and may not capture all of the necessary information. Also, the organization chart becomes ever more complicated and difficult to read and understand as more information is added to different levels of the chart.